Candy Man
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: "It's been said that 'as it is in heaven, it is on earth' so what does that make me? Who is my angel counterpart in all of this? Dean has Michael, Sammy has Lucifer, so who do I have?..." (Gabriel x OMC) FULL SUMMARY INSIDE(ISH) I DO NO OWN SUPERNATURAL ONLY MY OCS


It's been said that 'as it is in heaven, it is on earth' so what does that make me? Who is my angel counterpart in all of this? Dean has Michael, Sammy has Lucifer, so who do I have? I have the one who ran, the one who couldn't stand to see his family fight and fall apart, the one who made everyone think he was dead. That's who I have, that's who I am. I fled. I couldn't stand the fighting anymore. The rift in my family grew until it was unbearable. I left them when they needed me, when they needed help, but I ignored them and their pleads. I wasn't the one who fell; I'm not the perfect soldier. I'm the cowardly one, the weakest emotionally and physically. I'm average despite being a Winchester. The only thing I'm really good at is talking with corpses and cutting up bodies.

My name is Adrian Valentine; I have practically adopted a younger sister who treats me like I'm blood and for once in my life I'm _happy_. That is until strange things started to happen at the college my sister goes too and my past comes back to bite me in the ass. Oh the joy of seeing family again and having to act like you don't know them.

Everything seemed normal at first; I was working in the morgue at the local hospital cleaning up a body for burial. I had my thick mane of brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and my hands were protected by latex gloves to keep germs and bodily entrails from getting on my skin. I was almost done with the body when my phone began to buzz violently in my pocket. Taking a step away from the dead man on the table I carefully slipped off my gloves and answered my phone.

"Hello?" The caller ID said it was my Sister, Hana, which was strange because she knew I was working today, "Hana?" I asked but didn't hear anything from the other end of the phone and began to grow concerned, "What's wrong? Please talk to me!"

"A-Adrian?" Hana's voice was shaky and I heard I heard her softly hiccup over the phone.

"Hanna, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Pro-professor Cox… He-he's dead!"

"What?" my eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "Isn't that good?" I questioned innocently, "He can't try anything else"

"I-I guess, but Adrian the man is _dead_!" Hana began to cry fiercely and I held my phone in the crook of my shoulder and stripped my lab jacket off,

"Sweetie I'm coming over there now, where are you?" getting my phone in hand I raced up the stairs and signed of the hospital

"Outside Crawford Hall… I-it's where the Professor died."

"Is he still there?"

"No, he got moved around twenty minutes ago"

"Hana you should really get inside. It's not good for you to hang around there. Go to a café or something"

"No" Hana said as firmly as she could with her watery voice, "I'll stay here"

"Are you sure?" At this point I was worrying about Hana's mental state. She was never good at dealing with death or injuries of any kind. She'd get sick at the smallest amount of blood and I'm not sure how the Professor died, whether he jumped from his office or if he got attacked in front of the hall either way there must be a lot of blood painted on the pavement.

"I'm sure… I just can't believe this happened. That he's actually gone"

"Well believe it Sis; now hold tight for ten minutes I'm leaving the hospital now"

"Okay" Hana mumbled softly, "See you then"

Shutting my phone I heaved a sigh and turned on my car's engine. It was truly hard to believe that Professor Cox died; it was almost too good to be true. He was an asshat and wasn't even good teacher. Professor Cox was married and had kids but a normal happy life didn't seem to satisfy him so he hooked up with students and will even black mail them if they wouldn't sleep with him. He was a total ass and I personally feel he got what he deserved. Sure no one really deserves death but he did something I could never forgive so I'm happy he's gone.

Finally I arrived at Crawford Hall and there she sat, Hana with her short brown hair and sweatpants galore. But the thing that caught my eye was that Hana wasn't alone, she was with a man that was wearing a janitor's uniform. The man was shorter than me by a couple of inches and had milk chocolate colored hair that was slicked back, "Hana" I called as I neared my sister.

"Adrian!" She shouted getting to her feet and jumping into my arms, "I am so happy you're here, just everything is happening so fast and- and…" Tears formed in Hana's honey colored eyes as she clung to me.

"Hey it's okay" I cooed trying to calm my sister down, "I'm here now." Gently I picked Hana off the ground and held her to my chest bridal style and walked over to the unnamed man, "Hello" I greeted nodding my head at him

"Hey" the man smiled awkwardly and took a bite out of the chocolate bar that he had in his hands

"Uh thanks for looking after my sister. I would offer you my hand but ya know. They're kind of full."

"It's fine" The man chuckled, "By the way, the name's Gabe."

"Adrian, and I have to give you props for staying with my sister while she was having a breakdown"

"It's fine, who am I to turn away an innocent looking girl?"

"She looks innocent to you?" I jokingly said as Hana pouted at me with her face flushed from her crying

"She looks pretty damn innocent when she has tears falling down her face"

"Still, thank you so much for looking after her. It means a lot to me."

"It's really not a problem," Gabe smiled and turned towards Crawford Hall, "Well it was nice meeting you Adrian. Maybe I'll see you around campus or at a bar or something."

"Maybe" I stood outside of the hall for a moment and held Hana close. It was cooler out and I could feel a chill begin to sink into my bones, so I rushed back to the car and set Hana inside before climbing in myself.

The drive home took around twenty minutes and Hana had fallen asleep during the ride. Taking my baby sister into the apartment we shared I carefully lied her in bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. Sure it was cheesy but at the moment she was all I had, and I never had much. Running a hand through my massive mane of hair I walked into my own bedroom and sat on my twin sized bed. Quickly I pulled my shirt and jeans off and got under my covers. As I was lying there is began to wonder why I never questioned Gabe on why he bothered to help my sister, why he stood there and gave Hana a sense that she wasn't by herself when he could have ignored her entirely. Now that our first encounter has ended so many questions are flooding my minds and I'm not sure that they can be answered without awkward silences to follow.

Walking into Crawford High Gabe turned around to watch as Adrian left the campus with his not so biological sister was held protectively in his arms. An almost cruel smile crossed Gabe's face as he whistled, "Check. You better watch out king because you only have so many more moves until checkmate comes around the corner."


End file.
